


Why Are You Being So Nice to Me?

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, also isn't that title just s o creative haha /s, can you tell i'm ready to kick the bucket fifteen times over after writing this, i don't think you quite know how face slamming hard it is, i want die, man the tags are a disaster, oh and i guess flowey does a thing and has an existential life crisis, ow my face hurts after writing all of this :((, poor flowey man, poor tags man, to write a decent acrostic poem with every four lines rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: End it, I plea.I tire of attempting.Attempting to see,Why you're being so nice to me.





	Why Are You Being So Nice to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> here's the art for this i made a few days ago that i don't like but eh: http://aminoapps.com/p/xzhxu9

What is that expression?

Is it love or aggression?

I get the impression...

I'm asking a needless question.

 

Have you gone out of your mind?

Why is your solution to be kind?

After all of this time...

Your mercy holds you like a bind.

 

You're being too nice.

Surely, it has to be part of your lies?

You're just waiting, like a cat and its mice.

You must know about your kindness' price?

 

All of your smiles

Is it all really worthwhile?

Or is that just your style?

To go the extra mile?

 

Really.

Now you're just being silly.

Giving away your trust willy-nilly.

There are consequences to your mercy, lily.

 

End all of this kindness.

It's simply a blindness.

It'll only end in sadness!

Aren't you aware this is just madness..?

 

You smile with sympathy.

Is it with sincerity?

Is it just another identity?

...Maybe I'm just being petty?—

 

Or this is just all a lie.

Just some trickery you're hoping I'd buy!

But then why do you have that look in your eye,

A look that tells me I can't deny.

 

Unending patience and determination

Where do you find your motivation,

To keep going with your toleration

Against my kill or be killed observation?

 

Suggesting another way?

To that, I say

Mercy will get you killed one day!

Why do you think there's another way...?

 

Our grievings only came from the pain

We let ourselves be open to dismay

Lock it all away!

Just end it and slay!

 

Nothing?

Nothing but mercy?

Still, you resume to fight me,

When the only thing I deserve is my killing.

 

I see no point in this.

What did I do to deserve kindness?

After all of this.

Just, for once, let me win this.

 

Can't you see?

No one is important to me.

I lack empathy.

I can't see reason for these useless niceties!

 

Every time you spare me,

I understand less of your philosophy.

Sparing the cruelest beasts,

You somehow find sympathy in me.

 

Thinking I'll learn from this.

Your thinking is insanely amiss!

I won't learn from this!

Why do you insist on being so bliss?!

 

On your expression is determination.

Determination for, what, my moral reformation?

It's one of your few motivations.

To help me find toleration?

 

My head is hurting.

You hold out a hand, forgiving.

Promising it'll be okay, living.

But that's impossible without a SOUL, unfortunately.

 

End it, I plea.

I tire of attempting.

Attempting to see,

Why you're being so nice to me.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i still think it sorta sucks but hh.


End file.
